Till I get over you
by chicketieboo
Summary: She gave everything up, only to loose it all... (if I explain anymore, I will give the story away)
1. Chapter One

disclaimer ~ I got a review in my last story about how they thought my take on how jeannie would be if she had to be more independant in the show... Technically this is not rewriting the show, but this idea was milling around BEFORE I got the review... so... this is it (the title is inspired by Michelle Branch's song "till I get over you")  
  
TILL I GET OVER YOU  
  
She looked around the house one last time to see if everything was spotless. It had been a week, one long agonizing week without her love, Anthony. Jeannie touched her stomach, tonight she could tell him the preparations she went through, what she had given up for him and their unborn child that he would find out about soon.   
  
With her immortality gone, she would be able to grow old with him and their child could lead a normal life. One full of parent advisory meetings, school, and something her master referred to as Tubaware parties. She could do it all now. Nerves overtaking her she sat down on the couch. She wished she could blink herself to the base and be there when he got back, she wanted so badly to see him. Nevertheless, because of the complications the last time she did it, she promised him when they married she would try to be as normal as possible. This meant for her to not use her powers in public, it also meant for her to loose her immortality, but her dear sweet Anthony did not know that she meant to go the full way when she said "till death do us part."  
  
Sighing she rubbed her stomach again, looking down she wondered if it was a boy or girl. Oh how badly did she want to fast forward time to see what their lives would be like in the future... However Hadji, with her immortality, took away the majority of her powers. Now all she could really do was some small things that would be classified as "cheap party tricks". Mostly things with smoke and lifting.  
  
Looking over at the phone, she willed it to ring. She knew the first thing he would do when he had the opportunity would be phone her. He always did, he loved her enough to make sure she knew he was all right. Sighing she looked at her watch as it read 4:12. He told her he would probably be phoning around 4:30pm. She ran her hands through her hair and then placed her hands in her lap. Only to gaze down at her wedding band and engagement ring.  
  
She couldn't remember the last time she was this nervous. Of course, she always was one to worry about her master; he was her world, which is something to be proud of if you attract the attention of a 2000-year-old entity. She didn't like the idea of him going so far up into space without her protection. Human technology was not so advanced it promised her nothing would happen to him. She tried to think of what would happen if he were not apart of her life anymore. She shuddered, like she did every time she had that thought. 'I mustn't think such things' ran through her head. She bit her lip letting her mind wander over the past few days' events.  
  
Would her master be happy that she gave up life, as she knew it for him? Would he be proud she sacrificed all that she had? What of their child? Were they ready?   
  
She was so deep in thought she barely heard the first ring of the phone that was nearly a foot away from her, however when it rang the second time, she pounced in it with much excitement.  
  
"Oh Anthony! I have missed yo..."  
  
"Jeannie, it's Roger, it's not good sweetheart, I'm coming to pick you up. WAIT till I get there."  
  
T*B*C* 


	2. Chapter Two

Yay, people liked it... so far... hrm.... okies! Well I will try to keep updating as much as possible so you guys can read.  
  
Roger stared at the red light hoping that he had some telekinetic power to get it to change. While deep in thought, it finally went green, whether he had tapped into some untrained psychic power, or enough time had passed he would never know. Frustrated he watched the speed odometer to make sure he didn't go over the speed limit and get pulled over. He could only hope that Jeannie had listened to him and not blinked herself to the hospital room that Tony was in.   
  
He checked his watch and thought of Tony's first words. When he had been brought in, Roger had been waiting, he had known he should of called Jeannie right away, but he had needed to know how bad Tony was. When their eyes had locked, his friend, lying pale on the stretcher whispered to him that he should take care of Jeannie that was when Roger knew.  
  
Pulling into the driveway he watched as Jeannie ran to the convertible and slipped inside gracefully. He had always admired her beauty and charm, and if he hadn't known that Major Nelson had not been denying his strong love for her, he would have scooped her up years ago.  
  
They rode in silence, hand in hand, unless Roger had to shift, all the way to the hospital. The ride there seemed like forever although it couldn't have been more then 45 minutes.  
  
Once at the hospital Roger escorted Mrs. Nelson inside, only to be greeted by the Mrs Bellows.   
  
"Oh Jeannie, my husband phoned telling me what happened, right then I knew I should be here to help you darling... are you alright?" She asked sincerely.  
  
Jeannie just nodded, it was all she could do, and barely above a whisper she turned to Roger.  
  
"Take me to Anthony."  
  
*T B C* 


	3. Chapter Three

A third chapter my sweets....   
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
It was dim in the room, with faint light illuminating it from the window. The window, which was beside the door that lead to the hall. Sometimes a nurse, or another visitor would pass by it, making it darker within the small confined space.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
Jeannie held Anthony's hand within her own, so small compared to his. She lifted it to her face to feel his fingers on her skin. They were cold against her, cold and rough. Nothing compared to the warm and gentle way she was use to having. There were no great machines hooked up to him to help him live, only the heart monitor which kept rhythm perfectly keeping the room from ever being completely silent. His breathing was stabilized and his bruises were already beginning to fade. She realized if she tried hard enough she could almost pretend he was sleeping.  
  
Beep.  
  
How could she have let it happen? He was her master, she was supposed to protect him and make sure that his whole life was lived in luxury. What if he were to never wake from the coma he was in? What if he were to never see the face of his child growing within her? Would she have to raise the child alone? What of all his promises, the parties, the precious moments, the bond, the love. How did this all happen? What was going to happen? Questions riddled her brain making her unable to sleep. Yet if it wasn't the questions keeping her awake, it was the memories, the fantasies, the past and present all jumbling up her mind. She let his hand fall from her face as she thought of their wedding day, as she thought of what life would be like without him. She was sure she would never love anyone as she loved him.   
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
She rubbed the cold fingers with her thumb as she leaned uncomfortably in the chair to be closer to him. It would of been a lot easier on her back if she were to let go of his hand and stretch for a few moments, Yet the moments of separation were too much for her. She rested her head in her one free hand and curled her legs underneath her in the large chair. She let her gaze drift from his boyish face down to his chest, which was rising and falling slowly underneath the starched blanket that lay over top of him in an attempt to keep him warm. She entertain thoughts of curling up beside him on the bed in hopes to warm his body, however she knew that it would mostly only be in benefit to her. It would bring her a peace that would calm the aches in her heart and body bringing her sleep. Nonetheless she didn't know how it would benefit her master.  
  
The room's silence was beginning to hurt her ears except for the constant beep of his heart monitor.  
  
A crash landing, a faulty wire, there were many reasons why he could be in this situation, all legit, all reasons she could of prevented if she had known. They were all reasons that could have been prevented if she had kept her immortality. Nevertheless, they were not telling her much other then Anthony was very brave and may have saved thousands of lives. Thousands of lives... she thought then selfishly she admitted she did not care if he saved thousands, as long as his own life was all right.  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
Feeling a familiar hand on her shoulder she smiled tenderly as a burdened voice asked her if there was any change.  
  
"No Major Healey, There has been no change." she replied simply without glancing up at him.   
  
Gracious, she thought, does he ever look child-like lying there.  
  
"Jeannie no one expects you to stay here on watch 24/7. You need rest as well, and food, in fact when WAS the last time you ate."   
  
"Twenty two hours and twenty one minutes ago. Please Major Healey I am over two thousand years old, I have been without sleep or food many times, and for longer periods then this." He said lifting his hand from her shoulder and pulling up a chair.  
  
"It's not healthy either." He said taking her other hand and watching her carefully.  
  
Jeannie processed this information; it probably wasn't very healthy. She was no longer an immortal being, and even if that were the situation she wouldn't care to eat. But all to plan the baby kicked violently, waking her out of her reverie. She felt the knowing dull pain of hunger setting in.  
  
She looked over at Major Healey; it had looked as though he had been crying. His eyes were red and shiny with fresh tears. She didn't have to read his mind to realize he had been awake just as long, with the same feelings of blame. She would cry as well, if she had not let herself run completely dry of tears. She felt numb now, like how she felt when she had been stuck in her bottle before her darling Anthony had rescued her.  
  
"Major Healey, please you mustn't put this on yourself. It was not your fault... nor... mine, although I do want to take them blame as well." She smiled weakly and squeezed his hand. "And I cannot promise you I'm leaving, however, I will make you a bargain. May you please bring me something to eat from the cafeteria I passed downstairs?" She asked him as he already began to rise into a standing position.   
  
"Yes Jeannie, and I don't know how many times I have told you, call me Roger." He said smiling faintly at her and let go of her hand gently, placing it on the bed beside Tony.  
  
She heard his feet shuffle slowly towards the door and open it, allowing light to flood into the room and set shadows on her master's face.  
  
"Jeannie..." Roger asked hesitantly, "What made you change your mind?"  
  
Jeannie realized that Roger still did not know of the child growing within her, no one did. She had decided she wanted Anthony to be the first to know.  
  
"Let's just say, a growing need." She said simply.  
  
As the light faded pulling back the light from her beloved face, she compared it to the life being sucked out of him, and before the resounding click of the door, fresh tears fell from her porcelain face.  
  
* T B C * 


	4. Chapter Four

I am SO sorry, I just have a lot of work and homework in my life... not to mention my boyfriend has had all my writing on his computer for awhile. Therefore a long awaited chapter four... I'm sorry, I'm not gonna change what the original plot line was even though some of you have great ideas.  
  
Roger stood in line looking deeply into the centre of a dark red jello square debating placing it on the already growing platter of food he was bringing to his best friends wife. He shook his head and re-evaluated his relationship with Jeannie, it wasn't true. She wasn't just his best friend's wife, but someone just as dear to him as Tony.  
  
He thought back on fonder times when no one knew of Jeannie except for he and Major Nelson. He thought back to when she used to stride around the Cape Kennedy house in her harem costume and bat her eyelashes in a desperate fawning of her master. If he could have predicted the future he would have told his best friend to stop pretending she was nothing to him more then a servant and finally admit his reciprocated love. But instead, they wasted time playing their flirtatious game, beating around the bush before finally settling down and marrying.  
  
If they had been married sooner Jeannie might have been left with some children, or Tony may have been promoted or even transferred. He may not have gone on such a mission, even when no one knew how ominous the consequences were.  
  
Then he thought about the times that Jeannie had got them in trouble over the last five years. How they always had to work their way out of a mess with Dr. Bellows, and she would always end up saving their hide.  
  
Oh god Tony, what had happened? How did they get into this mess? It was a routine flight, nothing more or less. He wasn't supposed to be in that bed upstairs with Jeannie, being the obedient loving wife who sat by his side. Did she understand how dire the circumstances were? Roger pondered.  
  
Slowly he moved along in the line and added random stacks of food to place on the tray. He suddenly felt cold and grabbed her some soup, wondering if she felt a breeze. Poor Jeannie, he couldn't even begin to imagine how she felt, sitting there, patiently waiting for Tony to open his eyes, or even to pass on. But she did it, not only because she was his Genie but also because she loved him, she was devoted to his well being and cherished him, just as he had begun to demonstrate with her in the last year or so.  
  
"Will that be all?" the Cafeteria worker asked Major Healey politely. He looked up at all the food he had arranged on the tray. There was enough food there for a small petting zoo, yet he didn't mind. He would just eat with Jeannie and they would save the rest for later. He wanted to get up there and be with her as fast as possible. It wasn't fair for her to be going through, it wasn't fair for Tony to be lying there unconscious.  
  
He hoped he could persuade her to go home and get some rest for she needed it. She was looking paler and more worn out these days, if it was even possible. She was, after all immortal so the aging she had been experiencing seemed to be all in Roger's imagination. He took the tray and slowly began his trek towards the elevator. He balanced the tray on his arm as he pressed the button to the second floor. Taking the tray in both hands he felt a sudden jolt upwards and he let out a small sigh. He wondered if Mrs and Dr. Bellows had gone home yet, and his question was answered when the elevator doors dinged open and revealed a sleeping Amanda Bellows holding a reading Dr. Bellows hand. Dr. Bellows was reading the newest issue of Reader's Digest and yet he seemed to be having trouble concentrating, since Roger caught him staring at the wall ahead of him a few times.  
  
"Hello sir... would you like anything to eat?" Roger asked passing his superior and friend. He had realized that if Jeannie had not eaten, nor himself that it was highly likely that the Bellows had not had the oppurtunity either.  
  
"Um..." Dr Bellows said inquisitively and quietly. "The muffin looks tempting... and can I have the orange for when Amanda wakes?" he asked politely with a pained expression.  
  
"But of course sir, though I think it's best if you went home. You need sleep as does your wife." Roger noted looking at the slumpering women on Dr. Bellow's arm.  
  
"This is true, but I'm not leaving till there is an improvement in Major Nelson's condition. Through all the trouble I have given you two over the years, Major Neslon is like a son to me, and that young lady who is sitting in there needs all the support she can get."  
  
"Jeannie, yes sir... she is a trooper. I should go bring her this food now I suppose." Roger said remembering his original mission and straightening up so that he could make his way down the hall.  
  
"That's a good man Major, you're a good friend to Major Nelson and his wife. You make sure she eats some of that."  
  
Forcing a sound from his throat that might of resembled a chuckle Roger muttered a promise of her consumption of food and slowly walked down the hall to Tony's room.  
  
When he opened the door, he gasped and dropped the platter, the resounding crash of food and dishes echoed down the intensive care ward drawing attention to the room. Amanda Bellows woke and proceeded to get up with her husband and jog over to the room as well as nurses and a doctor. 


End file.
